


Pale

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Sherlock had never particularly considered himself pale.





	Pale

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic, rescued from my email. Written 8/18/12.

Sherlock had never particularly considered himself pale. Honestly, he was a Brit -- he was the tone of the nation, if anything. In a place where drowsy and drizzly and overcast was, really, a rather good day, Sherlock didn't see much substance to "tan." Didn't take much stock in notions of it, anyway.

It wasn't until some fellow -- nameless, benign, should have been mute, really, if Sherlock had had his way -- commented on how John had a nice bit of color in his skin, yeah, and how abouts had he come to get that? Then, Sherlock puzzled.

Yes, John was slightly less pale than the wintery folk who inhabited the rest of the isle. The fact that some common buffoon had noticed was really rather telling of that.

But he wasn't that much less pale. 

How had he gotten color to his skin?

John had smiled and said something inane in response, as he was apt to do, before going back to doing something unfathomable, but very John, and likely to be strangely -- but still unfathomably -- useful later. Sherlock surely could have puzzled it out, but really, his puzzling was more useful elsewhere, not on what John was doing.

Or how the melanin in his skin had darkened. Not relevant, not the case, not pertinent.

But, still. Perhaps it was something that he ought to watch for -- what John was doing out in the sun, that Sherlock didn't know about. John ought not to be doing anything that Sherlock didn't know about. For his own safety, of course.


End file.
